Rotten Crystals
by LynaTheVampirePony
Summary: Sombras de su pasado han vuelto para atormentarla. Algo parece querer apoderarse de ella mientras busca a alguien cuyo recuerdo sigue latente. Historia de OCs relacionada con eventos de la serie.


Para la comunidad brony:

Soy su amigable vecina la Tía Lyna (anteriormente conocida en como GothicLoli), junto con Beryl Scorn , les traemos un fanfic donde mostramos la triste historia de nuestros OC's. Se advierte drama, situaciones comicas y pendejas en muchas partes y relación con varios sucesos a lo largo de la serie de MLP. Esperamos les guste mucho, pues hemos puesto empeño en la historia.

ACOTACIONES DE LECTURA

-Diálogo

 _-Pensamientos-_

°°°°Flashback°°°°

 **Narración y acciones de los personajes**

 **Capítulo 1.- Reminiscencias del pasado**

 **La noche había caído en la vasta tierra de Equestria, en cualquiera de los poblados se respiraba la paz…en todos lados excepto en una de las partes más alejadas, una zona inexplorada, donde ni los más valientes guerreros de Equestria atrevían a adentrarse. Formada por cadenas de montañas y bosques donde se aseguraba rondaba el peligro, era territorio declarado virgen.**

 **Dicho territorio fue testigo del suceso que daría a conocer a dos olvidados personajes de la historia de Equestria. En esa noche tan tranquila, un destello que asemejaba al hielo irrumpió la calma, a toda velocidad una figura podía verse a lo lejos, como queriendo escapar de algo que representaba potencial riesgo. La figura era una pegaso vampiro, de largo cabello azul pálido, pelaje lila y ropas que denotaban que se encontraba en algún tipo de misión. Cerca de ella otro destello venía a toda velocidad siguiendo su rastro, era un brillo que dejaba ver a un pony ¿alicornio?, envuelto en una armadura.**

 **La vampira peliazul empezó a caer en su vuelo, pues sus alas denotaban daños severos. A los pocos segundos cayó en un bosque cercano a la montaña de donde había salido disparada, con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó buscando un escondite de su depredador, pero fue inútil. El aparente alicornio aterrizó de forma amenazante a unos pocos metros de donde estaba su presa. Su presencia era impactante, una brillante armadura que apenas permitía ver los ojos del pony que la ocupaba.**

-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS, HAS PERDIDO!- Resonó la voz del intimidante pony

-Eso…eso crees-De un pisotón, la pegaso congeló el piso y los cascos de su depredador. En cuanto quedo inmovilizado, lanzo un rayo de hielo directo hacia su pecho, el cual lanzó al pony liberándolo de su prisión de hielo

-Tendrás que utilizar más que solo hielo para detenerme- El pony se equilibró haciendo que de su cuerno saliera un pecular rayo de color negro y verde, el cual paralizó a su contrincante. En cuanto ella quedó paralizada, el aprovecho para asestarle un fuerte golpe lanzándola lejos de el

 _-Debo…debo salir de aquí-_ La pegaso, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, aprovecho que había caído lejos de él, cerrando los ojos logro convertirse en neblina, la cual se disipaba lentamente

 **El peligroso pony cayó de forma agresiva en la neblina, buscando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que su presa había desaparecido… El solo se limitó a sonreír de forma sarcástica**

-Buena jugada, Lyna- Dijo para sí mientras se daba la vuelta

 **La neblina se fue disipando hasta llegar a un poblado bastante alejado. Esa pesada neblina se acumuló en una pequeña casa. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, la niebla se convirtió en esa pony a quien el misterioso villano había llamado "Lyna". Tocó desesperadamente la puerta hasta que un unicornio blanco de cabello negro y lentes salió a recibirla.**

-Relay, abre por favor- Dijo con pocas fuerzas

-Lyna ¿Dónde cascos estabas?, estas…cielos estas sangrando mucho- Apenas a tiempo logró atraparla antes de que se dejara caer al piso y procedió a cargarla hasta su habitación para darle los cuidados necesarios- Estuve preocupado toda la tarde, ¿Qué sucedió? –

-No…no sé, desperté en su guarida y…- Lyna empezó a cerrar los ojos, pues estaba realmente agotada de la batalla de apenas hace unas horas

-Mejor cuéntame mañana, necesitas reposar- Dijo Relay vendando una de sus alas- Listo, si necesitas algo estaré en la sala

 **Por un momento Lyna despertó y se quedó mirando un cuadro que tenía colgado en la pared, una foto de ella, bastante vieja y deteriorada por el tiempo, al lado de un unicornio de cabello negro con una mecha gris, de color café y penetrantes ojos esmeralda. A los 5 segundos Lyna cayó en un profundo sueño repitiendo la palabra "hermano"…**

°°°° Hace muchos años°°°°

 **A lo lejos, en la época de prosperidad del Imperio de Cristal, un pequeño unicornio de no más de 8 años retozaba alegre jugando con un peluche en forma de dragón, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Una carreta con pasajeros iba llegando por las puertas, esto era nuevo, pues si bien eran comunes las carretas con cargamentos de alimentos y mercancías procedentes de Canterlot, las carretas con pasajeros eran muy raras de ver.**

 **Dada la naturaleza curiosa de la infancia, el pequeño se puso a seguir de cerca la carreta. Llegaron a la parte habitacional del imperio, donde descendieron los pasajeros, dentro de la carreta venia una pegaso de cabello azul verdoso, pelaje lila, bastante regordeta y con unos grandes lentes, lucia bastante temerosa del lugar a donde había llegado. El pequeño estaba emocionado de ver un pegaso, por lo que decidió acercarse a dar la bienvenida.**

-Emm ¡Hola! Bienvenidos al Imperio de Cristal- Dijo acercándose a la familia

-Hola pequeño, muchas gracias, nos gustó bastante el recorrido por la ciudad, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo el padre de la familia

-Amm me llamo Beryl...- Beryl volteo a ver a la pegaso, parecía aún más pequeña que el- ¿tu vienes de la ciudad en las nubes?-

-Mmmm- La pequeña se escondió detrás de la que parecía ser su madre

-Perdónala, es muy tímida, vamos sal de ahí- La yegua se movió para dejar visible a la niña

-Oh lo siento…no quise ser una molesta, solo me gustaría saber tu nombre y, me voy- Dijo Beryl desconcertado

-Me…me llamo Lyna- Dijo la niña sin voltear a mirarlo

-M…mucho gusto- Beryl se alejó triste y confundido, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como a Lyna le reclamaron por haberse portado de esa manera frente a él, no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien venía siguiéndolo

-Hola…otra vez-

-Hola Lyna, emmm ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento por lo de hace rato- Dijo Lyna mirando hacia el piso

-Mmm no te preocupes, la verdad es que tampoco soy mucho de convivir, lo que pasa, es que me llamó mucho la atención tu apariencia, sé que no eres pegaso de aquí del Imperio-

-Sí, soy del orfanato de Cloudsdale, es la primera vez que bajo a la tierra-

-¡Entonces si vienes de allá!, espera, ¿un orfanato? ¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?- Scorn se sorprendió mucho

-Pues nunca los conocí, lo que dicen mis compañeros es que me encontraron en un bote de basura- Lyna de nuevo bajo la mirada

-¿Y ellos como lo saben?-

-No sé, solo lo sabían, aunque a veces creo que mentían, yo no les caía bien-

-Aaah entiendo, y dime- Beryl se recostó en el pasto haciendo una señal hacia Lyna como queriendo que ella hiciera lo mismo- ¿Cómo es allá arriba?-

-Es un lugar hermoso, a diario hay arcoíris y nubes suaves, aunque es muy fácil perderse si no sabes volar, es muy grande-

¿Sabes? siempre he querido volar. Sé que debe haber una manera de que los Unicornios puedan hacerlo, cuando sea grande quiero ir a Cloudsdale- Beryl señaló emocionado hacia el cielo

-¿Tu magia no te puede hacer volar?-

-Uhmm no lo sé, si la mágia puede hacer eso me encantaría aprenderlo, aunque suena complicado-

-¿Puedes hacer volar cosas?- Lyna pregunto emocionada

-¿Levitar? Si- Beryl hizo flotar su peluche- Quizas pueda hacer flotar un pony de mi tamaño, y que pese menos que yo, pero aun no puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo-

-¿Podrias hacerme flotar? ¡Quiero volar también!-

-Emmm, ¿te estas burlando?- Beryl estaba más confundido aun

-No no, lo que pasa es- Lyna volteo la mirada hacia el cielo- Es que no se volar, mis alas no aguantan mi peso-

-¿En serio?, jamás había escuchado algo así, creí que en Cloudsdale hacían prácticas de vuelo-

-En el orfanato las hacían, pero jamás lo logre, por eso se reían de mi-

-Oooh, ummm creo que hay un lugar donde podríamos practicar, sígueme-

 **Lyna y Beryl llegaron a un parque cercano, era muy amplio, con varios árboles y troncos cortados a la mitad, eran perfectos para prácticas de vuelo.**

-Estoy algo nerviosa- Lyna estaba parada sobre un tronco

-Tranquila…también yo, ahora extiende tus alas- Lyna le hizo caso, y al momento Beryl empezó a generar magia, estaba funcionando, realmente estaba funcionando, Lyna estaba flotando- Ahora aletea, aletea fuerte-

 **Lyna empezó a aletear, en ese momento Beryl dejo de producir magia, pues realmente estaba pesada su nueva amiga. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Lyna empezó a volar por cuenta propia.**

-Lyna, ¡Estas volando!- Beryl estaba muy contento, su magia era bastante potente para su edad

-¡Aaaaah funciona!- Lyna empezó a desequilibrarse por el temor

-No no, mantente tranquila, hazlo como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento-

 **Lyna se mantuvo unos 3 minutos a flote, pero debido al peso y el enorme esfuerzo por mantenerlo en el aire sus alas se dieron por vencidas y cayó de cara al suelo.**

-¿Estas bien?- Beryl se acercó a levantarla

-Si…estoy bien-

-Creo que debemos practicar más, es un gran avance, creo-

-Pues nunca lo había hecho sin magia- Lyna estaba llena de tierra y con una pequeña herida, pero feliz-Nunca había pasado de un aleteo-

-Ahora debes hacerlo, PERO SIN MAGIA-

-Creo poder hacerlo, ¡Muchas gracias, eres el mejor!- Lyna se levantó a abrazarlo

-Auh- Scorn la separó de el- Lo siento, no soy un pony de muchos abrazos-

-Si…lo siento, es que eres el primer pony que me trata bien- Lyna se sonrojó un poco

-Estas bromeando, seguro tenías amigos en Cloudsdale-

-¿No crees que por algo me decían que me habían encontrado en un bote de basura?-

-No me refiero a ellos, debiste tener más amigos, platicar con alguien, ¿No?-

-…-

-Bueno…ahora lo tienes- Beryl sonrió y le guiñó un ojo

°°°° Fin del recuerdo °°°°

 **Lyna despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues entre sueños había recordado aquel hermoso momento. Relay estaba recostado al lado de ella en un sillón acercado a su cama.**

-Sabes, volvi a soñar con el-

-¿Con tu hermano?-Relay acaricio suavemente su cabello

-Si…a veces me pregunto, ¿habrá sobrevivido aquella masacre?- Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Lyna, mirando nuevamente hacia esa vieja fotografía- _Si realmente estas vivo, vuelve…-_

Esperamos les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, para la próxima semana se subirá nuevo capítulo. Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para nosotros y nos motivan a seguir.


End file.
